1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a torch, more particularly to a torch with a bellowed intermediate flexible hose member.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIGS. 1 and 2, a conventional torch 10 is shown to include a head member 12, a tail member 13, and a bellowed intermediate flexible hose member 11. As illustrated, the flexible hose member 11 includes a hose body 111, first and second wires 15 disposed within the hose body 111, and two conductive plug sets 161 respectively provided on two opposite end portions of the wires 15. Each of the head and tail members 12, 13 has two socket sets 171 connected electrically to a corresponding one of a bulb unit on the head member 12 and a cell unit in the tail member 13 by means of wires 17. In assembly, the plug sets 161 of the hose member 11 are inserted into the socket sets 171 of the head and tail members 12, 13. Then, the hose member 11 is attached to both the head and tail members 12, 13 by rivets 19 so as to fix the head and tail members 12, 13 on the end portions of the hose member 11.
Some of the drawbacks of the aforesaid torch are as follows:
(I) The head and tail members 12, 13 cannot be easily removed from the hose member 11 so that in case of disengagement of the plug and socket sets 161, 171 or breakage of wires 17, the torch becomes useless.
(II) After removal from the hose member 11, the head and tail members 12, 13 cannot be connected to each other for conversion into an ordinary torch, thereby limiting the utility thereof.